Connor and Murphy's Law
by rckyfrk
Summary: Natalie has had a craptastic day. The Saints save the day in their own special way. Basically PWP.


For my dear friend Natalie, as a belated "Congratulations on the new job and dealing with all the craziness like a boss" present. Love you, girlie! Inspired by this picture right here.

Natalie had had the day to end all days. Everything had gone absolutely wrong, from the moment she woke up (twenty minutes too late to be able to take a much needed shower before going to work), to the moment she pulled into the parking garage at her job (full, of course, forcing her to park across the street...just as the sky opened up and fat, drenching drops of rain began to fall...with her umbrella sitting perfectly dry in her closet at home), to the moment at work where she'd been informed she'd need to work through her lunch because the big boss needed a report done immediately, regardless of any other deadlines she was facing, and needed to be done 'pronto'. (She thus effectively spilled an entire spoonful of chili on the blouse she'd just picked up yesterday from the cleaners). She had been fighting tears basically all day, half-tempted to complain of feeling sick (which wouldn't be far from the truth at this point) and just heading home, but she could just picture what would await her once she got there if she left early. With her luck today, she'd walk in to find that the dishwasher had flooded her kitchen or a tree would have fallen through her roof thanks to the sudden rainstorm raging over her town, thus flooding any combination of rooms in her house. No, she decided not to tempt fate and stayed at the office the full day.

Prepared for the worst (hey, at least her tire hadn't gone flat so she didn't have to try to change it in the rain), she slid the key into her front door lock and leaned heavily against the door as she turned the knob. Immediately she was hit with a mouthwatering aroma – some kind of beef stew, if she wasn't mistaken – and closed her eyes to relish in it as she leaned against the door, closing it behind her. It didn't even dawn on Natalie to wonder where the smell was coming from (other than her kitchen). Given the day she'd had, if someone had broken into her house to make her dinner, she'd welcome them with open arms, no questions asked.

She stopped herself from sliding into a pile on the floor when she heard a chuckle come from her couch. Of course no one had broken in; she'd given the boys a copy of her key a while ago, allowing them basically free reign of her home if they wanted to stay somewhere a little cozier than their drafty loft. Her eyes forced themselves open to find her blonde-haired, blue-eyed saint laying there, smiling over at her.

"Evenin' lass," he murmured in his Irish brogue. "Rough day?"

Natalie gave him a look that could stop an army in its tracks. "You have _no_ idea."

"Come on over here, _ma cherie_ ," he grinned, sitting himself up and patting the space on the couch next to him.

She couldn't hold back the smirk as she crossed the room and said, "You watch your language, young man. And you know I don't like you putting your shoes on my pretty leather couch."

Connor flashed his heart-melting smile, knowing full well the effect it had on her, and promptly kicked his shoes onto the floor. "Better, lass?" he asked. When she sat on the buttery soft cushion, his hand immediately went to her thigh, his thumb tracing an imaginary line just north of her knee. "So, let's hear all about it."

Natalie rolled her eyes and started in on everything that had happened to her in the last eight hours. To his credit, Connor never interrupted or laughed at her misfortune once. When she finished, he gently shifted in his seat, leaning forward to gather her in his arms. "Sounds like ye've had one fuck of a day," he sympathized. "Anythin' I can do to help make ya feel better?"

Natalie only shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to make one damn decision about anything for the rest of the evening. She felt Connor grin against her temple at her silent answer before gently pushing her backwards. He was still smiling when she looked up at him confusedly; at the moment, all she wanted to do was to lose herself in his embrace. He placed both hands on her shoulders and guided her to turn around then slowly moved her until her back was resting on his broad, strong chest.

"Connor, what are you...oh..." she trailed off when she felt his thumbs dig into the tension that had built in her shoulders over the course of the day. Her eyes drifted shut. She didn't even attempt to hold back the moans spilling from her lips as he found a particular stubborn spot. "Oh, Jesus, Connor."

"Lord's fuckin' name, lass," he murmured low and sexy in her ear. Natalie could hear his grin through his admonishment and rolled her eyes as she breathed out a soft laugh.

"Hail Mary, full of gr-ACE!" Her eyes flew open in surprise when she suddenly felt someone touching her feet, lifting them into the air. They focused on the other end of the couch to find Murphy settling himself there, bringing her feet into his lap, his trademark grin gracing his face.

"Dammit, Murph," scolded Connor. "I'm tryin' ta help our girl relax and there ya go scarin' her."

Natalie was about to comment, but her words only came out as a satisfied moan as Murphy's warm hands began working their magic on the soles of her weary feet. She briefly thought about telling her darker saint about her day, but had a feeling that, somehow, he already knew. Instead, eyes drifting closed again, she asked, "So, Murphy, is that your beef stew I smell?"

Connor scoffed and Murphy snorted out a short laugh. "Nah, _mia bella_. That's all Connor's doing." She felt his warm hand rest on her knee, but was too relaxed to react. "I was making ya dessert," he continued in a wickedly low voice before returning his hand to her foot and working all her pressure points.

Natalie felt herself relax further and further, thoroughly enjoying the boys' ministrations. Eventually, Murphy moved from her feet to her ankles, slowly making his way up to the lower part of her calves. At the same time, she felt Connor's hands drift down to her upper arms as he began to nuzzle along the side of her neck. He began to nibble on her ear lobe as his fingers reached for the buttons on her blouse. "Just what do you think you're doing, sir?" she murmured.

"Somethin' wrong if I have to explain it to ya." His voice, low in her ear, caused a shiver to race down her spine, among other physical reactions, none of which were to do anything to stop him from unbuttoning her shirt and exposing her lacy bra. "Just thought with you havin' such a shite day, we'd do something to make it better," he explained as his fingertips whispered over the sheer fabric before settling over her nipples, teasing them to stiff peaks.

"Aye. Let us take care'a ya," Murphy added.

She began to let herself drift with the heavenly sensations Connor was giving her when her mind caught up with what he had just said. _We?_ Sure enough, Murphy's hands were slowly making their way up her calves, pausing to tease the sensitive flesh behind her knees before trailing further up to her thighs. His intention became less clear as he moved back down her leg, leaving a rash of goosebumps where his fingers had been that spread up her torso, tightening her nipples further. Before she knew it, Connor had covered her breasts with his palms, kneading gently...as if he and Murphy were somehow working together to bring her the most pleasure possible without having to utter a syllable.

Her mind began to race. The three of them were close – incredibly good friends – and they'd tip-toed along the line of becoming more than friends. They had kissed, once or twice, and always when she was alone with one twin or the other, never in front of the other one, and never anything further than just kissing. She knew she could never put one brother ahead of the other in that respect, and the thought of dating both men simultaneously left her feeling...off. There was no explaining the emotions that would rush through her when she really explored the idea of being with them romantically – scandalous, excited, happy, nervous...and not a little slutty (if that were an emotion). Neither of the boys had ever mentioned anything about it to her, so she had just assumed she was alone in even following that line of thought. They were just friends who occasionally kissed. That was a thing, right?

It appeared they had been working things out on their own without her knowing. Well, she was just fine with that. Today of all days, she wanted to be taken care of, and her two saints were doing a fine job of it so far.

Natalie could only suck in a gasp when Connor found the clasp at the front of her bra and replaced any support she'd gotten from the garment with his hands. She arched her back, pressing herself up to him. The motion pushed her hips further into the cushion beneath her, angling her legs higher and spreading her thighs just slightly...enough to allow her skirt to ride up her thighs. There were Murphy's fingers, guiding the fabric all the way to her hips, gathering between her legs, just barely covering the crotch of her panties. "Connor...Murph..." she whispered, desperately trying not to moan out loud.

"What's wrong, _ma Coeur_?" Murphy answered.

"I just...um..." What _had_ she wanted to say? "I don't...are you sure about...oh my God..." So much for complete sentences.

"If you want us ta stop, ya say the word, me girl," Murphy said as his hands slowly retreated from their place at her hips.

God, she didn't want this to stop. She weakly shook her head. "No, that's not it. It's just...we've never...talked about this," she stammered out, her mind barely able to complete any kind of thought other than just how much she wanted both of these men and to hell with the consequences...or the mechanics of how it would all work between the three of them, emotionally as well as physically.

Connor planted kisses along her now bare shoulder and up her neck before reaching her ear lobe again, which he nibbled on before murmuring, "Ya wanna talk it through, or just let me and Murph show ya?"

That did it. "Oh, God, please." Natalie didn't even have the capacity to care how wanton she may have sounded. All she knew was how these two wonderful men were making her feel and how much she wanted it all to continue.

Without missing a beat, Murphy was kneeling between her legs and pulling her towards him, kissing her deeply, claiming her mouth with his. Her arms came up to rest around his neck, not really doing any good for supporting herself at all, but needing to feel him as close as she could against her own skin. She felt one of his surprisingly soft hands graze along her side before landing along her back, holding her up until she could balance herself. Behind her, she felt Connor moving, but was too focused on the taste of Murphy's tongue along hers to bother wondering what he was doing.

Murphy pulled back, earning a groan of disappointment from Natalie, just long enough to pull his shirt off before crushing his lips to hers again and palming her breast as he brought their bodies flush together again. He leaned her backwards now, kissing down her torso as she felt herself being welcomed back into Connor's arms, realizing that he was now shirtless as well. Connor's lips found the sensitive spots of her neck once again as his hands glided up and down her sides, holding her still and supporting her at the same time, allowing Murphy to explore her with his lips, teeth and tongue. Her heart was racing, her breath coming in short little gasps, and that was about all her brain could handle with the onslaught of sensations coursing through her.

She realized she was now lying flat on Connor's chest, her legs caught between the twins'. Murphy's fingers trailed up her legs, hooked into the elastic of her panties, and slowly pulled them down to her ankles before removing them completely and tossing them unceremoniously to the center of the room, presumably where the rest of their clothing had landed. Her thighs came together, shielding herself in a sudden bout of shyness.

"Relax, m'dear," Murphy breathed against her skin. Slowly, as if taking great care as not to startle her any further, he trailed his fingers along the underside of her calf, past her knee and, slower now, up her thigh. His lips continued to leave scorching trails along her breasts, venturing lower on her stomach until the hair of his chin grazed just above the waistline of her skirt. He sat up straighter and peppered kisses on her knees, surreptitiously coaxing her legs further apart to grant him more access to the creamy skin of her thighs. Meanwhile, Connor's hands roamed all over her torso, cupping each breast with one hand as his other arm wrapped around her waist, holding her still so each brother could continue exploring and teasing every inch of her skin. She cried out as his fingers found her nipple and pinched, just short of painfully, before caressing her breast with the palm of his hand again.

Natalie felt herself melting into Connor's embrace, though she wasn't allowed to forget about Murphy making his way to the place between her thighs with both his hand and lips. He lifted her foot and gently placed it between Connor's and the back cushions of the couch, effectively spreading her legs wider. "Say tha word and I'll stop," he told her, his voice strained but still rumbling low in his chest. Natalie could only nod her consent, all powers of speech having left her.

Murphy positioned himself over her, his hardness brushing against her thigh. Her breath caught in her throat, hardly believing this was happening to her at all. He surprised her, though, my cupping her jaw in his hand and kissing her softly, his other hand bracing himself on the armrest above Connor's head. He broke the kiss, but left his forehead pressed to hers as his hand skated down her throat, her chest, her stomach, breaking contact only when his fingers connected with Connor's hold on her. Finally he found the waist of her skirt and teased along the line of fabric , gradually easing his fingers lower and lower.

Connor's fingers continued to play with her nipples, alternating back and forth between them, kneading then lightly twisting, eliciting all manner of sounds from her. Meanwhile, Murphy was delicately teasing between her legs, tracing her outer lips and the creases of her thighs. " _Mio dio, sei cosi bagnata per me_!" he whispered almost reverently.

" _Maidir leis an_ _bheirt againn, deartháir_ _,"_ Connor said, his voice taking a certain tone Natalie couldn't quite put her finger on.

She finally caught enough to breathily ask, "What are you saying?"

Connor smirked against her skin, "Murph discovered just how wet you are for him."

"Aye, and Connor corrected me," Murphy added. Natalie frowned slightly; she was positive that Murphy wasn't wrong – she could feel how slick she was along her inner thighs already. Before she could ask, Murphy slid his thick fingers into her core, without much effort or meeting any resistance. She cried out, though certainly not from any pain, and was answered with, "He says you're wet for the both of us." With that, she felt his hardness pressed up against her ass. She was indeed extremely wet and could feel him start to move between her ass cheeks. He wasn't seeking entrance, only sweet friction, but the pressure itself was alarming enough.

Her eyes flew open at that and felt herself tense up from head to toe. "Relax, m'girl," Connor murmured against her skin. "Trust us...we'll take care'a ya. Anythin' ya don't want to do, we steer clear of."

Natalie nodded her head nervously and tried to relax again. Murphy began pumping his fingers into her, grazing along that miraculous spot along her inner wall; if she had the power of coherent thought, she'd be impressed at how easily he managed to have found it with no guidance from her. He continued pumping, curving his fingers just so to give her the needed pressure to find her release. His hand busy between her thighs and Connor never having let up his assault on her breasts had her screaming out through her first orgasm. She felt all her muscles turn to jelly even as Murphy carefully withdrew his fingers. She was helpless to stop him from taking her legs and bringing them to rest over his hips as he guided his erection to her center...not that she'd want to stop him at this point, anyway.

Murphy took one last moment to pause and check with her once more, making sure she wanted what he was about to give her. Unable to form words just yet, she managed to get her arms and legs to react, wrapping her calves around his back and locking her ankles behind him and lazily reaching up to Murphy's shoulders, bringing him down for a kiss as she pulled him closer. She felt him enter her, slowly and oh so thoroughly. He rocked into her entirely, pushing so far that her hips rolled up to meet him through no volition of her own.

His hands captured her hips, holding her off his brother as he took her higher and higher, deeper and more completely. He filled her perfectly, stretching her in all the right places, the head of his cock grazing her sweet spot as easily as his fingers had found it. If Connor hadn't been holding onto her, she may have just floated away with all the heady sensations she was experiencing. " _Ella es_ _casi allí_ ," Murphy ground out, shifting her hips just slightly and increasing the tempo of his thrusts.

Natalie cried out, in ecstasy or frustration, she wasn't sure which. She was so close, just barely hanging onto the edge of her second orgasm, but unable to find the relief she sought.

As if knowing she needed it, or maybe just to make sure he wouldn't be forgotten, Connor suddenly abandoned his grip on her breast and trailed his fingertips lower. Natalie all but screamed when she felt a sudden pressure on her clit. "Here, lass," Connor whispered as he rubbed tight circles against her sensitive nub. "Let go for us. We've got you."

Oh, and they had her, alright. Within seconds she was clamping down around Murphy's cock, buried deep inside her and still pumping away as she came. Just as she was coming down from her second orgasm, the pushed and pulled and touched and kissed her into her third. She screamed herself hoarse, not seeing an end in sight to the intense pleasure.

Murphy suddenly froze within her, his face screwed up almost in pain. Her endorphin-ridden brain couldn't form the words bouncing around in her head. Thankfully, Murphy grunted out, "Shit...girl...I'm gonna...I can't..." announcing he was about to cum.

Throwing caution to the wind, she barely whispered out, "Oh, God, Murph, don't stop. Please."

No sooner had she given him permission than he took full advantage of her consent and emptied himself into her. He was nearly silent, only panting and letting out a choked off moan as he filled her. Connor had mercifully released her clit, his hand now resting on the lower part of her belly. Murphy slowly pulled out and rocked back on his heels, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh my God!" Natalie breathed out, her chest still heaving as her own breath returned to her. "That was...oh my God!"

"You alright there, lass?" Connor asked. Her only response was a weak nod as she was still gasping for air, making him chuckle softly. "Good. Now we work on making sure tomorrow is a better day for ya."

Before she could ask what he meant, she felt Connor reach under her leg. He angled himself toward her entrance and began to slide in. He was already close to halfway in when he gripped both her hips and positioned her to be able to glide into her easier.

The sensation was incredible; Connor filled her, but not the same way Murphy had. Natalie couldn't say one brother was better than the other, but different in remarkable ways, whether it was because of the angle they had entered her or just how their anatomies were aligned with hers. Either way, Natalie was on her way to yet another orgasm as Connor pounded into her from beneath her. The whole time, he was grunting in different languages, mostly Gaelic, and although she had no idea what he was saying, just hearing him not able to contain himself was a huge turn on.

Her legs fell wide open as he slid in and out of her, all her muscles lax and loose thanks to the intense pleasure brought on by her saints. Off on the proverbial horizon, she could feel another orgasm building, slowly...and she was in no hurry to get there, either, simply relishing the feeling of completeness between the MacManus brothers.

That is until her eyes flew open at the feel of Murphy's tongue grazing along her clit, licking and teasing as Connor kept up his thrusts below the two of them. She went from leisurely finding her climax to being thrust directly into it...with the next one following quickly behind. Her inner walls began quivering around him, gripping him tightly within herself. One of her hands reached behind her shoulder, gripping Connor's hair between her fingers while the other hand found its way between her legs to keep Murphy exactly where he was. Her cries of ecstasy were joined by Connor's, both of them calling out their release together. If she'd had the wherewithal to look, she'd have seen Murphy grinning up at her like the cat that caught the canary.

"Oh...Jesus!" she gasped out.

"Lord's name," Connor admonished her as Murphy gave a "tsk-tsk" in response.

"Oh, fuck you," Natalie laughed.

Murphy ran his hands along her hips, up her sides, until they ended up on either side of her shoulders, making sure to keep his weight off the two people below him. "I think that's what you just did," he said, earning him an incredibly weak slap on the shoulder from Natalie.

Eventually, the three of them found the energy to move again. They took their time dressing, kissing and loving each other as they went. She followed them both into the kitchen, where Connor served up three heaping bowls of positively delicious stew. Murphy then presented them with still warm brownies, perfectly baked of course.

After they had cleaned up the kitchen, Murphy asked her, "Are ya alright with everything we did, lass?"

"Aye," Connor added. "Things got pretty intense, and fast. It wasn't...too much for ya, was it?"

Natalie fiddled with the handle of her coffee mug as she thought out her answer. "It was...a _lot_ to take in...no pun intended," she added as she saw the identical smirks cross the twins' faces. "But I don't regret it. And I wouldn't mind doing that again...though maybe with a little more...planning on my part?" She took in the boys' expressions and explained with a wicked grin, "I've got to deep clean my pretty leather couch now."

Connor cursed at that, and Murphy had the decency to at least look somewhat ashamed. Neither was the reaction Natalie expected or wanted. "Hey...it's okay. I was just joking...mostly." Her fingers played along the rim of her cup as she thought out how to address the other thing on her mind. "I am a little concerned about...protection. We definitely need to come up with something if this is going to happen again. I mean, if it's not too..."

"Natalie, _m_ _o grá_ ," Connor said, taking one of her hands in both of his; Murphy followed suit, entwining his fingers through hers. "Like my dear brother said, let us take care'a ya. No matter what happens, we'll be here."

She blinked repeatedly, trying to keep the tears pricking her eyes at bay. She brought their hands to her, kissing them each in turn. She blew out a quick breath before rising from her seat and putting her cup in the sink to be washed later. "Come on, you two. Between the day I've had and the night you gave me, I'm ready for bed."

Any time the boys had spent the night at her place, they basically took over her living room, one on the couch and one in the La-Z-Boy recliner. Until _very_ recently, they had had a close to platonic relationship; neither of them ever asked to share her bed, and she'd never offered. She started down the hall and, noticing they weren't following her, looked over her shoulder at them. It took quite a bit of control to keep herself from laughing at the gob smacked expressions on their faces.

"Coming, boys?" she said, hoping to sound flirty enough, wanting her message to be received without question.

She let out a surprised shriek as Murphy shot up out of his seat and scooped her over his broad shoulder and carried her down the hallway, Connor rushing ahead of both of them to beat them to her bedroom.


End file.
